I Remember You
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: Blaine Anderson has it all; money, a loving boyfriend, close friends. But when someone from his past comes back into his life, Blaine is forced with feelings he thought were long dead. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_"Blaine! Come on, slowpoke!"_

_The summer air was hot and dry, but that didn't stop the two boys from running after each other. The hidden stream that Blaine thought was only for them grew closer in the distance. The fourteen and fifteen year old, hands clasped together once Blaine had caught up, found the tree that they had met under years ago._

_The stream babbled on, and Blaine felt at peace, the whole scene had a soft glow to everything. Blaine sprawled out on the grass, the blades tickling his neck and exposed arms. He heard a splash, he glanced up to see his companion with an armful of rocks._

_"Blaine, I bet I could throw farther than you."_

_Laughing he got up, giving his friend a shove before taking the rocks from his arms. Blaine picked out a nice one, rough edges that was sure to make a splash. Pulling his arm back. he launched the rock into the air, cheering when the rock sailed passed a large boulder a good ways down the stream._

_"Beat that!" He said smugly. His friend brushed the light brown hair from his eyes, and gave him a look before launching out his own rock._

_Blaine's jaw dropped as he saw the rock hurtle passed where his had gone, and the gloating began. He danced and teased Blaine, and Blaine simply laughed and pushed at him once more before going back to his spot on the soft grass._

_Moment's passed and Blaine suddenly felt the ground shift beside him. Peeking an eye open, his friend grinned back at him. There was a chill that suddenly came by, and Blaine shuddered._

_"Blaine,"_

_He wasn't going to talk about it now, was he? He couldn't just leave it and continue to make it a perfect day. He was going to ruin it by talking about it._

_"I don't want to talk about it," Blaine snapped out harshly._

_"We have to. I leave in a week, Blaine."_

_He shifted, his body lying almost on top of Blaine's. There was a part in the leaves, and his head became a glow in the sun beam._

_"What am I going to do without you?" Blaine whispered, his voice quiet and sad._

_Blaine felt a bubble in his chest rise up, and he swallowed back a sob. His friend simply leaned down, touching his lips to Blaine's in an ever so soft kiss._

_Blaine whimpered, breaking the kiss and pulled the boy into a tight hug._

_"I don't want you to leave, Sam."_

_Sam Evans smiled into Blaine's shoulder, muttering out a not so understandable sentence. Blaine choked out a laughed and Sam pulled out of their embrace, kissing him quickly once again._

_The weather changed. The hot heat turned to an almost freezing cold, sun disappearing and replace by darkness, the only light came from his right. Sam was no longer on top of him, but a good few feet away. A cold wind blew harshly and Blaine shivered, eyes widening when Sam had begun to fade. He tried to run to him but his feet were stuck, like they were glued to the ground._

_"Sam! Sam!"_

* * *

"Sam!"

Blaine Anderson awoke, heart beating at a rapid rate, his clothes drenched with sweat, each article sticking to his body. He let out a loud groan, raking his hands through his hair, biting his lips as Sam's face stayed in his mind, no doubt to linger there for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you to everyone who has read this so far! Read, Review, and I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

It had been ten years since that day, the one in his dreams, happened. Lately, Sam had been popping up his dreams every other night for the past week. Sometimes he'd dream of this shadow, never revealing a face, but Blaine knew who it was suppose to be. He didn't understand why now, that this was happening when he finally got his life on the right track, being happy and settled down with his boyfriend of almost two years, he had to start dreaming of Sam.

Glancing over to his clock, he sighed and groaned in frustration, learning it was only eight in the morning. He didn't have to meet with Kurt and Quinn until twelve. Getting out of bed, Blaine padded barefoot to the large bathroom, quickly getting rid of his pj's. Turning the water on full blast, the scalding water ran down his body and he groans out, twisting neck sideways, grimacing when he's met with a sick crack.

He doesn't know how long he stays in there for, losing track of time just thinking about everything, every dream. Sighing for what Blaine felt like the thousandth time that morning, he turned the water off and dries off. Blaine hobbled back to his room, tiny little bits of water dropping with each step, making his way towards his walk-in closet. He thumbed through the expensive materials. Kurt had taken Blaine shopping, Blaine being reluctant about the entire thing. Shopping wasn't his favourite thing to do and Kurt seemed anxious enough to give him a bit of a makeover. He didn't think that needed all of the suits that he had, but Kurt had insisted on it.

Picking out a dark V-neck top, jeans that were just the right amount of tightness, and a bright scarf, he travelled through the large house. He could tell that he was the only person in the house. He descended the staircase, making his way to the kitchen after he heard his stomach gave a particular loud growl.

Grabbing an apple out from the bowl in the middle of the island, Blaine took a seat, flipping through the multiple magazines that laid on the edge of the surface. He only read the one article with Angie and Brad, not caring for the rest of the crap that they publish in these kinds of newspapers. Blaine leaned over, basically his whole body in the top of the island as he reached for the phone at the far end. He dialled the number that he had long memorized, and the phone buzzed in his ear as he waited for his call to be picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Blaine said, standing up and he began to wander around aimlessly.

"Hey!" The voice perked up a bit. "I was just thinking about you. What are you doing up so early?"

Blaine glanced at the clock, and wondered how he spent the last hour since he awoke. And no way was he telling Channing that he dreamt of Sam last night. Heck, Channing doesn't even know Sam exists.

"Just couldn't sleep."

I heard him hum is respond, followed by a loud clacking of the keys. He was probably writing up the number of the company's latest investor. He works at a big-shot multi-million dollar company, paying a pretty penny for Channing. That's why he and Blaine live in a large condo with ceiling to floor windows and with three stories to call their home. It didn't help that it was located in the upper class neighbourhood of New York City. Blaine only sighed.

"You seem busy. Are you going to be home for dinner?" The typing continued, Blaine's question going right over Channing's head. "Hello? Channing, can you stop for two second and at least answer me? Then perhaps you can get back to work."

Channing let out a large groan and ceased typing; Blaine could just picture him rubbing at his temples.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll be home around six-ish, but I'll call you if I get held up by something ok? Hopefully, it won't be too hectic around here."

"Ok, I'll just say dinner is at seven and if you miss it, then you know where it will be," Blaine bit out, perhaps a little too roughly.

"Blaine, come on,"

"Fine, I'm sorry. It just feels like I haven't seen you in forever. I do miss you."

"Well, I'll make it up to you, I promise," Channing said and Blaine couldn't help but shiver at the lowering of his voice. "Listen, I gotta go, but I will see you tonight.

"Okay then. And please, try and not to be too stressed out? Take breaks if you feel overwhelmed ok?" Though he couldn't see him, Channing nodded.

"Alright, I will. Love you, Blaine."

"Love you too,"

And with that Blaine clicked the phone off, placing it back to where he picked it up before stumbling to his entertainment room. A couple of hours to kill, he switched on the large TV before mindlessly flipping through the channels.

Around twenty to twelve, Blaine puts on his coat and his nice pair of shoes before heading out the door. It doesn't take him long to get a cab, he does live in New York of course, so giving the driver the correct direction they were on their way. Quinn didn't live to far from him only a ten minute car ride depending on the traffic but for whatever reason it just felt like it was longer.

When the cab finally pulled up the place, Blaine paid the driver; tip included of course, and strolled up the building buzzing up to Quinn's place.

"_Hello?" _Quinn's voice came out crackly over the intercom.

"Hey, it's me! Beam me up, Quinny."

She laughed and she must had pushed the button seeing as the doors gave a quick alarming sound before a loud click followed. He took the elevator to the 8th floor and knocked on the large door with the number '809' on it.

The door opened and Blaine was greeted by a gorgeous blond, hair straightened and decorated with a pale blue headband. She wore a baby-doll dress of the same colour, sticking out a little more around her stomach. They greeted each other with a hug, and Blaine took off his coat, Quinn immediately taking it from his hands.

"Quinn, you look great. Coming along nicely I see," Blaine said with a twinkle in his eye and Quinn's hand went to rest on her stomach.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself," she replied and swatted at him we he placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"You know you have other guests Quinn! Not just one who looks- Oh my god, Blaine, you finally dressed with some sense today," Kurt Hummel said as he strolled in from the adjacent room, his eyes wide and glowing with approval over what he was wearing. "I'm just glad that you don't put anymore of that awful hair gel anymore, much better with your hair like this," he motioned towards Blaine's curls.

They moved to the room out looking the city of New York, sitting down at a tiny set of tables and chairs. Chatting about everything that they could think about, the room being occasionally filled with laughter. Blaine's stomach growled loudly, and Quinn grinned at him before they insisted on going to the kitchen and finding themselves something for them to eat. Kurt had suggested easy pasta and we soon were cooking up a storm in the kitchen, Blaine was met with a pile of veggies when he opened the crisper in the fridge. Pulling out as much as he could, Blaine began to chop them into small, snack size pieces; Quinn was boiling the water when Kurt cut into this gigantic French stick. Soon, enough, the kitchen smelt amazing and the food was done shortly afterwards.

They sat back down at the table from before, hands filled with dishes and cups. Half way through the meal, Sam had randomly popped into his head again. He felt like he should tell someone about his dreams, so why not his two best friends.

"So," Blaine began a couple pauses before he let out a shaky breath. This had definitely gotten their attention. "I've been dreaming about Sam."

Blaine watched as Kurt spluttered something unintelligent out and Quinn's mouth had formed a surprised 'O'. He fiddled around with his food on his plate, pushing it around.

"And how long has this been happening for?" Kurt said, once he managed to take control.

"Only for about a week now. Last night was the worst one yet, I kind of woke up shouting his name." Quinn flushed for a moment, her eyebrows raised. Blaine quickly corrected himself. "Not sexually Quinn, jeez."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that? Did Channing hear any of this?" Blaine quickly shook his head.

"No, he was at work. And thank god for it, he'd probably think that I am cheating on him or something, even though I would never do that. These dreams though, I don't know why they are happening all of a sudden. I haven't spoken to him in years and now...I don't know what to do,"

Kurt tapped his fingers against his legs in thought, Quinn, however jumps as an idea hits her,

"How about you and Channing get away? It would just be a weekend or however long you want where all you will be doing is getting laid, and so your mind will be so focused on him, that Sam won't pop into your head anymore." Quinn finished.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Quinn that sounds like a fantastic idea!"

"I tried to help too, you know." Kurt huffed out and Blaine simply laughed.

"Thank you too, Kurt."

The rest of the day went perfectly, Blaine didn't get home until five, not caring about his jacket when he entered and proceeded to toss it on the ground. He was actually excited about telling Channing about how they should go away. A romantic getaway that will be just the two of them. Hopefully, he can get away from the office long enough.

He kills a little bit of time by baking, a hobby that he has loved for as long as he remembered, and sometimes he thinks that he should have gone into baking instead of photography. It wasn't that he didn't love what he was doing; he was more restless about doing it as a career.

Blaine wants to say that he was lazy today and just order Chinese or something, but he suspects Channing wants something else. He decided to make a simple chicken dish, with a salad and rice on the side. As six o'clock rolled by, Blaine ate his portion of the food, and then began to put away Channing's part, when he heard the front door open.

"Blaine? You here?" Blaine heard the door slam behind Channing, followed by the sounds of a briefcase and keys falling to the floor.

"In the kitchen!"

Channing appeared, an apologetic look set on his handsome face.

"Babe, I'm so sorry, I lost track of time. I'm not too late am I?"

"I was just cleaning up," Blaine said back and Channing moved over to kiss Blaine on the lips. "It's only six-thirty."

"Shit, I'm sorry. Babe, I'll make it up to you. I'll do anything." Blaine's ears perked up at the last word. He grinned widely, and Channing took a step back.

"Anything, huh? Well, I was thinking that you," Blaine pointed his finger at Channing, the tip of it touching his chest. "And I could go away. Just for the weekend or something. Do something random and fun and crazy!"

Blaine didn't like the look Channing was giving him after he said it, and watched as his hands went straight for his temples. It wasn't like Blaine was asking too much, Quinn was right. This is what they both needed.

"I don't think this weekend would work. Our CEO is stepping down, and we all have to attend this big shin-dig. I was going to talk to you about coming with me, of course." Blaine shoulders sagged a bit. "But I swear we will go another weekend, ok?" He padded around Blaine, heading straight for the food. He wasted no time digging into the food. "Mmm, this is good."

Blaine stayed with him until he finished, asking him how the rest of his day went and answering Channing's question as well. Channing 'humphed' when Blaine said he was with Kurt, he didn't really think much of Kurt despite being friends with his partner. Channing knew that Blaine was really close to him, but every once and a while he would say things under his breath, and Blaine pretended not to hear them, not wanting to start a fight.

Putting the dirty dishes in the large dishwasher, Channing wrapped his arms around Blaine face, nuzzling into his neck. Blaine sighed out contently and turned around in the embrace, kissing him.

"So, Stuart is stepping down?" Blaine asked once they separated for air. "Any idea who is going to replace him?"

"Yeah, some person. I have never even heard of him before. Oh well, apparently he is good. I just don't want to have to pick the pieces up if he doesn't seem to work out. Now, about this party..."

* * *

Saturday evening came along, and Blaine found himself in a large, mansion-like house, complete with butlers, and maids. Waiters were floating from group to group, offering a taste of delicious variety of foods. A server waltzes up before handing them a flute of champagne and Blaine makes a face at the gross beverage.

Soft music is playing in the background, and from across the room, Blaine spotted Kurt, looking as fabulous as ever, Kurt was dressed in a dark navy suit with a simple bowtie. The dark colour brought out the fashionista's eyes, and many people flocked around him, begging for fashion advice. Blaine caught Kurt's eyes, and he politely excused himself before heading towards were Blaine was standing.

"Did you see Quinn earlier? I never seen her so frazzled in my life!"

Blaine had no idea what Kurt was talking about, he had hardly said two words to anyone here and didn't even know that Quinn and her husband were going to be there. He knew Kurt and his partner were, seeing as Dave was a part of Wall Street. He'd had to attend to see if he should invest further into the company. Apparently, all of the baby hormones were making Quinn er...excitable, causing her to drag Noah off to another part of the house. Kurt had said that he heard that creepy Jacob guy talking about it.

The talked for a little bit longer before someone climbed onto the large stage that was set up at the head of the room. The chattering died down, and Blaine said his farewell to Kurt, going back to Channing's side. The man picked up and switched on the microphone that was in the stand and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, thank you and welcome to my home. I know many of you quite well, and some of you not so much. But no matter how long or how short, I will always feel like you guys were the family that I never had. I had put all of my work into making this business flourish, and even with me stepping down; I think that it will continue this way. We have some of the brightest people in the world working here," he paused and lifted a shaky hand, placing it over his heart. "That is why, I have chosen my successor, a brilliant young man who excelled in school, business and someone who I think will be perfect for the lead of this magnificent company. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce to you, the new president of Gelding's Ads, Samuel Evans.

Blaine heart stopped, and Blaine thought for a moment that it was sinking into his stomach. He watched as the boy, no, not anymore, as the man, walked onto the stage. He was greeted by loud applause and out of the corner of Blaine's eyes; Channing could see him look at Blaine with confusion. Blaine's eyes stayed glued as Sam shook the hands of the old man, hair now an awful shade of blond instead of the soft, light brown that he knew so well.

He felt dizzy, the room hadn't stopped spinning and Blaine felt like he was going to puke. Sam had begun to speak, but all of the words were lost on him as Blaine fell, eyes rolling into the back of his head where he was met with darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOOOOOLY MACKEREL! I haven't updated this in forever, so I decided that it's time that I should. Short, but an update is an update. Enjoy and review if you like.**

Blaine gripped his head, groaning as Channing tried to give him a glass of water. Taking large gulps, Blaine drank it, finishing the glass in no time.

"What happened? One moment you look fine and the next you're on the ground?"

Blaine flushed in embarrassment, feeling horrible that he had caused any disruption. He looked around the room, seeing Kurt glance every once and a while in his direction, giving Blaine a small, sad smile before returning to his conversation.

He had tuned Channing out at this point, and Blaine begun his search for Sam. Reminding himself that he now had to look for the bleached blond hair. Standing up, and ignoring Channing's ramblings about him sitting back down, he spotted the blond almost instantly.

"I'll be right back,: Blaine said and Channing spluttered something out,

It was like he was being pulled by this invisible string, tugging on Blaine's wrist as he weaved his way though the throng of people. Sam was talking to the now ex-president and he wasted no time going up to them. Blaine cleared his throat, addressing the old man first.

"Stuart, I'm so sorry about what happened. I just go lightheaded," he tried his best not to look at Sam. "I felt like such a fool and I-"

"Blaine, Blaine! Enough! All that matters is that you are alright," The older man said, then seemed to notice Sam watching them. "Blaine, this is Sam Evans, Blaine is Channing Monroe's partner, but he helps out now and then with the ads; a very skillful photographer."

Sam seemed unsure of what to do, all he did was stare at Blaine, mouth slightly opened in surprise, so Blaine acted. He held out his hand.

"Blaine Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet you."

His hand stayed up for a long whole, eyes connected and Blaine's mind ran through memories of the two of them. The two of them in the past. Sam's hand slowly raised, eventually clasping Blaine's.

"Nice to meet you too," Sam said, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly.

Blaine sighed quietly before releasing the hand, taking a small step back before excusing himself. His body felt like it was fire, and he felt a sob escape from his mouth as he darted through the crowd of people again.

It was so weird. That wasn't the Sam he knew, the guy he knew that would never stop smiling. Blaine knew that that Sam was most likely long gone. Blaine jumped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Kurt stood there, all sorts of questions on his face. He led Blaine to a corner where there was no one there. Kurt started talking a mile a minute, asking all these questions and Blaine could only breathe. He had no idea what seeing Sam meant but his dreams that he'd been having didn't happen for a reason. They were warning Blaine and he was stupid enough not to pay attention to the warnings. Sam was back in his life.

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly, and Blaine couldn't stop the small sob that left his lips.

Blaine sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. The evening was drawing to a close, people began to file out after saying their goodbyes. Channing insisted on saying goodbye to Stuart, and dragged him over. Blaine's hand in Channing's, Channing rambled on saying that they'll have to have Stuart over for dinner in the near future. "I hope you're okay," Blaine just looked down before grabbing onto Channing's arm tightly.

"Can we go home now?"

Channing nodded and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll call you about next week, Stuart."

And with that, they left the party.

xx

The car ride home wasn't awkward, basically Channing was going on and on about the company, and right now, Blaine was too tired to care about it. His mind was wrapped up in the fact that Sam Evans was back in his life, and seeing as he is the new CEO and Channing was Stuart's right hand person, he'd knew that he'd be seeing a lot more of Sam to come. He wanted to barf. He couldn't help but think that the dream that he had the other night was some sort of sign that he'd be seeing the now blond man again.

Tomorrow was suppose to be a decent day, Blaine had a late night photo shoot that he had planned for a while now, so he could sleep in for a little bit. Channing didn't have to be at the office until the afternoon.

When they arrived home the first thing Channing did was kiss Blaine. It wasn't one of those needy kisses, just a simple, plain, out of the blue kisses and Blaine couldn't help but melt a bit. They broke after a moment, and Blaine hummed, placing a kiss on Channing's cheek before moving past him. He was exhausted, and couldn't wait to be out of these clothes that he wasn't a fan of; tuxes, and collared shirts and loafers that gave Blaine blisters.

He tossed his shirt off once he was in their room, making his way to the bathroom and washing his face. His neck was stiff and he groaned, trying to massage some the tightness away. Treading back over to the bed, he saw Channing change, well more like disrobe than change, as Channing stripped down to his boxers.

Blaine slipped into the large bed, immediately turning on his side, in plans to fall asleep. And like clockwork, he felt Channing's arm slip around his waist, face tucking into the back of his neck. and Blaine knows that he should feel comforted by this, that he has a loving boyfriend at home with him, and that they are both healthy and successful, but Blaine can't seem to stop thinking of Sam. Questions appeared in his head, things like, what happened to him in high school, why an ad agency, what about his dreams for his own comic book shop, or if he ever gotten that Star Wars tattoo Sam spent hours telling Blaine about.

It bug the crap out of Blaine, and just as he was about to fall asleep, he made a promise that he was going to get to the bottom of this, and found out who Sam Evans is.


End file.
